Frozen Starways
by The-Minion-9
Summary: *The Sequel to Winter Never Stops!* Set straight after the ending of Winter Never stops, Elsa is abducted by Yondu and the Ravagers. After stealing Yondu's ship, she soon meets the Guardians. This follows her year in space and the adventures she goes on with them. (Slight AU for Frozen & Set after the Guardians of the Galaxy film). Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 - Abduction

**Hey guys, this is my sequel to Winter Never Stops (so, if you haven't read that; check that out first before reading this one) and it picks up where we last left Elsa...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Abduction**

She was alone. The Ice Queen. Dressed in white, she made the gloomy graveyard a bright and wonderful place. She had blue eyes that were like the seas of the olden days, long platinum blonde hair and pink lips which made her rosy cheeks even more rosier. She walked alone in the graveyard. She was trying to gather what was going on around her and what happened in the past couple of days. Frozen for two thousand years and the world went about it's way like she wasn't even there. As she walked around, she soon discovered a bench which she sat down on to think about the death of a new friend. He only tried to protect her and yet he died in the most painful and slow death. To protect her. She had to be important for the world if somebody who had a normal life unlike her would sacrifice himself to save her. She didn't know what was worse, HYDRA had Anna and Olaf under their powerful iron fists or letting Flatts die without anyway to save him.

By the time she was done thinking about what to do next, it was night time. "I need to find Steve and ask about that..." She spoke gracefully until she stopped. She saw something truly odd. A unearthly human-like figure. It just felt to her unearthly. It looked at her and waved it's hand to the sky. Why would someone do that? Elsa thought about that for a moment before a sudden bright light lit up. She tried to look at the light but couldn't. She was slowly getting lifted towards the light. She tired to grab on one of the tombstones nearby but she lost her grip. She was being abducted by something but what.

Meanwhile, a blue man who was bold and had some-kind of metal implant on his head. He was kinda chubby and in his right trouser pocket, he holds a golden dart. "All right boys!" he shouted in a western accent as he looked onto his alien followers.

"Here's our new...stuff...from..." He continued to get his fellow followers excited until one of them gasped in shocked. The blue man looked behind him to see the junk that his ship brought in. A broken tombstone, a trio of golden rings, a skeleton, a lot of dirt and a woman who was burred in the dirt. The blue man looked worried. It seemed simlar to something that happened twenty six years ago.

"Don't just look boys!" The blue man shouted to his followers in his western accent as his followers looked in shock. He continued to command his followers by shouting "Dig it out!" as they removed the rubble off the woman. It was Elsa.

She started to cough out some soil and looked at all of the people on the ship. "A Terran Woman!" one of the blue man followers shouted in shock as the followers began to panic. The blue man began to whistle. The mass panic turned into silence. The golden dirt was floating in the air then the blue man grabbed it and placed it back into the holder in the right side of his trousers. "Let me do the talking fellas." The blue man commanded humorously.

"What are you?" Elsa asked in awe and in shock. "What are we?" The blue man repeated in a sarcastic tone as his fellow followers laughed. "Aliens my dear." the man answered. Elsa looked scared. Unearthly beings but yet, they looked human. She tried to pull her together and softly asked in a quiet and graceful tone "May I ask who are you?" "She finally speaks!" the blue man proclaimed in a joking manner then he answered her question "I'm Yondu my dear." The other aliens on the ship began to snicker.

"What's your name?" the blue man asked before Elsa stood up and began to defend her self "Why should you know?" she demanded before Yondu walked towards her and showed her the golden dart on it's holder on the right side of his trousers. "See here, lady! I had another Terran just like you. He came on here twenty six years ago. I had to deliver him to his jackass father out here in space but he grew on me. Just recently, he saved the universe from Ronan and a powerful artefact which he stole from me! You see, there's no way that you can return to Terra now. You're with me and my Ravager boys..." Yondu explained as Elsa stood back and fired a blast of ice onto the pile of stuff Yondu abducted from Earth. All of the Ravagers jumped back in fear. Even Yondu took a couple of steps back.

Elsa began to run for her life. Yondu looked pissed. "Don't let her get away!" he shouted in his western accent as the Ravagers got their attack gear and began to chase after Elsa. She tried to explore the ship to find a way back but sadly, Earth was long gone. Anna, Olaf and Kristoff...Gone. She had to find her way back. She looked around and saw a futuristic spaceship that was painted grey with a couple of blue lines that was docked with Yondu's mothership. She continued to run but now, heading for the ship. She jumped into the ship trying to find a way to start it up and get it out of the mothership. She pressed many buttons and moved many levers until the ship began to start up and left the mothership. Yondu and his Ravagers got there a little too late. They saw Elsa escape. "She stole MY SHIP!" Yondu shouted as he turned to another ravager who seemed to be his first mate and commanded "We're going after her boys!" as he grinned.

* * *

**This time I've finished writing this one before posting it up. There's gonna be a chapter per day starting from today and I should say this is slightly shorter than Winter Never Stops. There's only about 6/7 chapters in it (I can't remember exactly). **

**How does Elsa meet up with the Guardians, find out tomorrow. If you liked this story please subscribe, favourite and review it. It motivates me to write even more fan-fictions for you guys! See ya later. :)**

_**NOTE - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CHARACTERS FEATURED IN THIS FAN-FICTION. Frozen and it's characters are owned by Disney Animation while the Guardians of the Galaxy are owned by Marvel Studios.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Charms of Star-Lord

**Chapter Two: Charms of Star-Lord**

It was cold. The ship seemed to freeze up as it's engines stopped working. "What now!?" Elsa shouted as the ship's on-board communicator turned on.

"Yondu? Why do you sound..." The manly voice that was coming through the communicator asked before it stopped to think about the next word it was going to say then it continued "...womanly?" "Who is this?" Elsa asked quietly but the voice ignored her and continued to speak "Anyway, Yondu; I know that you're pissed about my orb trick..."

"I'm not Yondu." Elsa tried to explain to the voice as the ship stopped moving and began to float. Again the voice ignored Elsa's pleas and continued to speak. "I thought it was funny putting a troll inside that orb. Literally trolling you but...yeah. The real one is with the Nova corps now and it's safe..." The voice said as it seemed to be kind of mocking the person who it thought it was. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YONDU!" Elsa shouted as she was fed up of getting confused with Yondu. Why would anyone confuse her for him anyway?

"Oh..." the voice said in a kind of confused tone before it asked in a very manly tone "Who are you then? What are you doing in Yondu's ship?" "I'm Elsa. I got abducted from Earth..." "Earth?" The voice asked before Elsa corrected herself "TERRA! Abducted from Terra by that Yondu person and..." The voice gasped before he began to take the matter seriously

"Look. I'm Star-Lord. I also come from Terra. Where is the ship now?" The voice asked as Elsa tired to mess around with everything on the ship to find out. Gravity began to pull it down to the nearby planet's atmosphere. Elsa soon found out where the ship began to take itself "X...an...dar..." Elsa tried to pronounce the planet's name as Star-Lord explained on the communicator "Look, I'll be there with my team as fast as I can. Try to move the ship so that you don't hurt yourself or any of the citizens with the eventual crash of the ship. Yondu's gonna be so pissed. Make sure that he or the Ravagers don't know where you've gone either..."

"I think it's a bit too late for that..." Elsa explained as Star-Lord finished her sentence "...as he's already seen you take it. Yep. As soon as he finds out that you and me have talked on his ship, we're both screwed..." "I'm going down" Elsa began to shout as the communicator broke and the ship began to descend into the city below. She tried to land in the water outside of the city but sadly, it bounced like a thrown pebble on water. It continued to bounce until it crashed on the city's shores.

Elsa got out of the ship as she saw two men dressed up in grey with a yellow shaped "v" on their chest and helmets while another man in the middle was the only one without a helmet on. His forehead was wrinkled and he had long black eyebrows while his black hair was retreating his hairline. "Madam, you're under the arrest over..." The man had authority in his voice until he turned to see another man. He had bright ginger hair with a lot stubble and wore a red leather long coat while he held two futuristic guns. "Dey, please let her go." He said in a cocky tone but the officer stood his ground "She crashed a spaceship!"

"Yondu's Spaceship." the man corrected the last sentence then he whispered into the officer's ear "Terran." then the officer commanded the other officers to lower their weapons as he said in a very manly tone "You're off the hook lady." as the trio walked away.

"Elsa?" The man with the long coat asked as Elsa turned to look at him "Who are you?" She asked as the man laughed and said in a very humorous tone "Star-Lord." "Ah. Space-Lord!" Elsa said as she tried to remember the man on the communicator as the man in the long coat said in a very annoyed tone "Star-Lord! Why is it that no-one can get it right?" "Star-Lord, I'm Queen Elsa..." Elsa tried to introduce herself before Star-Lord asked in a very brave, shocked and manly tone "You mean Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

"Yeah. That one." Elsa said in a very cocky tone which is unusual for her. Star-Lord got down on one knee and bowed "Your Highness!" She shouted as he started walking away from Yondu's ship. "Where are you going?" Elsa asked as Star-Lord stopped and turned back to her. "Oh right. If you want a way back to Terra, you can follow me. You'll be safe under my protection." Star-lord explained before Elsa ran up to catch him up as the two walked together.

"Wait till my team find out about you, my highness..." Star -Lord said in excitement "I prefer Elsa." Elsa corrected Star-Lord before he introduced himself properly "I'm Peter Jason Quill but I prefer to be called Star-Lord out here." "Peter. That's a nice name." Elsa commented as the two seemed to be getting along.

"Rocket, Gamora, Groot and Drax are gonna be shocked with your story as well as myself. I want to know how you survived Arendelle's freezing..." Peter said in a very excited tone before Elsa explained "I will tell you what happened when I meet your friends." "Well, you might take a while to get used to them..." Peter said quietly as Elsa asked "Why?" "One of them is a talking raccoon, another is a kinda talking tree and the other two are aliens..." Peter explained. Elsa looked surprised. A human like herself has made friends with a couple of aliens. Life beyond her own world. Maybe she can fit in to what Peter does out here. She could do with a break...

* * *

**Well, Elsa is gonna join the Guardians on adventures. I can't wait for your reactions with the next few chapters. The next chapter will go live this Friday and after that, one chapter will come out every Wednesday and Friday. :)**

**Until then, please favourite, follow and review this story. It motivates me to write more fan-fics for you guys to read in the future. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Legend of Arendelle

**Chapter Three: The Legend of Arendelle**

"Guys. Open up. It's me!" Peter shouted as him and Elsa walked towards Peter's ship. It was organic like with a yellow and blue paint-job. It almost looked like a bird. "So, this is your ship?" Elsa asked with interest. "Yeah. I call her the Milano. It's a she." Peter tried to woo Elsa but it wasn't working. She was too good for that. The ship created a ramp for Peter and Elsa to walk onto her with. "Hey Quill! Where ya been?!" A very grouchy, rude and cocky voice bellowed. Elsa tried to find where the voice was coming from as a raccoon walked two-legged towards Peter. It wore a yellow and black combat suit.

"Quill. Back to ya old wicked ways." It said in the same grouchy voice. "Is this that raccoon you was talking about, Star-Lord?" Elsa asked in shock as the raccoon looked at her and said in a very critical and aggressive tone "I said this to Quill before and I'll say it to you missy; there's nothing like me 'cept me." "Hold it. Hold it!" Peter tried to stop the raccoon before picking apart Elsa. He turned back to Peter and asked in a very aggressive tone "Who is this?" "You mean what she is? A Terran. Like Me." Peter said in a very joky tone. "You got issues Quill." it said before walking back into the ship as Peter and Elsa followed.

"Elsa, this is Rocket..." Peter introduced the two before he whispered in her ear "...Never tell him he's a raccoon. He gets very aggressive if you say that..." The raccoon turned to look at Elsa and asked "I came off wrong didn't I?" "Yes you did. You're in the presence of royalty, Rocket." Elsa answered before Rocket whispered in a sarcastic tone "Royalty. Please."

"Now that Rocket has been introduced, Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." Peter explained to Elsa as they entered the main hub of the Milano. In the room was a plant pit with a small tree growing inside it, a green skinned woman who wore Blue jacket and trousers with a black see through tank-top underneath and man who had a lot of tattoos on his body while he wore black trousers. "Guys! I would like you to welcome Elsa as part of our little group. She has quite the back-story behind her. I want you all to listen to what she has to say." Peter explained as he and Rocket sat down with the man and green skinned woman. Rocket picked up the plant pot and began to hold it like a newborn baby.

Elsa looked nervous but she held her emotions in and began to give her story to the group "200 years ago, I was a Queen of my own country named Arendelle back on Terra. I had a sister called Anna who I shunned for many years trying to protect her from well..." She blasted a line of spiky ice from her hand. The group expect Peter who already knew Elsa's story looked in awe and in amazement.

Elsa continued "...me. It was my coronation day. Anna fell in love with a man she had only met. I refused her marriage and accidentally placed an eternal winter on my kingdom. My sister looked everywhere for me to stop the winter and return home. The thing she didn't know was that her memory was wiped when she was young as I blasted her with my ice powers by mistake and near froze her to death. I wanted to avoid that again. I isolated myself from any kind of contact with the outside world. When Anna did eventually found me, she tried to persuade me to come back and stop the winter. Not knowing how to, I blasted her heart which slowly began to freeze her to death. As she and her newly found friends left, I was captured by the man she wanted to marry. We both discovered that he only wanted to marry Anna to control our kingdom by killing us and taking the throne by force. Anna sacrificed her life to save me from him but sadly as I was stricken with the loss of my only sister, I froze the whole kingdom and in the process...myself..." The group was listening with interest.

Elsa took a deep breath before she continued. "I was frozen until I was thawed about 3 days ago. The mountain man my sister made friends with while trying to save me 200 years ago was alive and living in modern day Terra...Long story short, the mountain man and I discovered my sister is still alive and kept by some evil group back on Terra. I was about to look for her until Yondu and his Ravagers abducted me which led me to here thanks to Peter over here." Elsa pointed to Peter who was beginning to blush.

"Blah. Blah. Blah." Rocket said sarcastically as he turned to Peter and asked in a cocky and sarcastic tone "Quill, your planet has some interesting history but next time, don't get some one who rambles a lot." He turned to Elsa and stated "You and me are alike, Elsa. Isolated from the worlds we live in...". Rocket walked away

The man with the tattoos stood up and spoke for the first time to Elsa "You and I have a lot in common. My name is Drax." as the two shock hands. Drax walked aside as the green skinned woman came up to Elsa "For a woman, you have a lot of power. Enough of it to even challenge my title of 'Most Deadly Woman in the Universe'. I'm Gamora." As Gamora walked away, Rocket tugged at Elsa's dress. "This in the plant pot is Groot. He can only say three words. I. am. Groot. Exclusively in that order." Rocket explained.

"Right, now that we're all introduced, Elsa; we should take you back to Terra..." Peter asked in a kind of reluctant tone but Elsa replied "Actually, Star-Lord; I won't mind staying with you guys for a while. I need a break to think things through." "Great. We might as well explore the cosmos. We've got time..." Peter said in a very happy and excited tone as he laughed to himself and walked towards the cockpit. "Elsa, Buckle up..." Rocket warned Elsa as the group also headed to the cockpit. The Milano started to hover before taking off into the stars.

* * *

**Guys, staring from here; each chapter will be a short story of Elsa's adventures of space. ****The next chapter will go live next Tuesday and will follow Elsa and the Guardians returning to the Collector... **

**Until then, if you liked this story; please review, fav and follow. See ya later. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Slice of the Big Apple

**Well, I think today should be an early update day. Now, let's get back to Elsa, Peter and the rest of Guardians...**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Slice of the Big Apple**

Two Months Later and Elsa is still thinking about what happened to Flatts. Bucky said about Anna being in HYDRA's control but why would they want Anna for? For bait? Experiments? Control over her? Anyway, Elsa was determined to find out why. It was too early to head back to Terra to confront them for Anna and Olaf. The only family she had now (besides Kristoff) was in Hydra's control. What about Captain America? All she knew that he was hunting for Bucky with Sam. What about the Avengers? She would be a member if she came back to Terra. Slowly but surely; she was forgetting about Earth and focusing on space and the planets that she hasn't explored.

"Elsa. We're near. Come on up to the cockpit..." Rocket said in a nervous but kind tone which was very unlike him. "Thanks Rocket." Elsa thanked him as the two went up to the cockpit. Peter was driving the Milano with Gamora as the co-pilot as the ship was heading to the giant decapitated head of an Celestial. "Wow. What is this place?" Elsa asked in awe to which Peter answered in a cocky tone "Knowhere..."

Meanwhile back on Xandar, Yondu found his crashed ship. He kicked it with force then shouted "That bitch!" He stopped then he took a deep breath. He went inside the ship and turned on the communicator to see that Peter contacted the ship earlier. "It seems that she's under Quill's protection..." He said to himself before he looked at his first mate and the rest of the ravagers outside his ship. "I don't get mad, Quill...I just get even..." Yondu proclaimed as he left his ship to find Elsa and Peter.

Back on the Milano, the Guardians and Elsa were ready to step back out onto Knowhere. "Elsa, stay near us. The scum of the universe resides here. You don't want to make eye contact with them..." Gamora warned as the ship landed. "We need to see if my third party is ok after what happened a month ago..." Gamora explained as the group began to walk around Knowhere. "You mean The Collector?" Peter asked before Gamora give him a look of disgust.

"I don't see why we should do this..." Rocket said in a sarcastic and grouchy tone to which Peter butted in to explain why "Remember what I said a month ago. We have to do something good, something bad..." "...A bit of both. I get it Quill. No need to hammer it in." Rocket finished the sentence in a very cocky and mocking tone.

They spent hours looking for the Collector but nothing until Elsa saw something odd. "Guys, have you ever seen a human-like duck wearing a suit before?" Elsa asked as she looked down a very dark alley. Darker than any other in Knowhere. "Elsa, you might be seeing things." Rocket critically crushed what she said as he continued to look with Groot who was still in the plant pot. "No, Rocket. I see it too." Peter said in shock as he saw the duck. It started to run away from the group. "Grab it!" He shouted as the group began to run after the duck.

It ran for it's life. Through the market place and the houses to try to get away from the group. It jumped over a market stall smoothly as Peter pressed the play button on his walkman. "Sweet Dreams Are Made of this. Who am I to disagree..." Peter began to sing along with the cassette of the "Awesome Mix Vol 2" which his mother gave him before she passed away twenty six years ago.

Soon the duck turned into the remains of the Collector's...how should I put this?...Collection. "He was leading us to him..." Peter said as he pressed the stop button on his walkman. "Like hell I did?!" A thick New York accented male voice said in the distance. "Who said that?" Drax said as the voice spoke again. "Look in front of you." It was the duck. It wore a red suit with a red tie and white collar shirt. It was drinking some kind of green coloured Martini.

"The name's Howard. Howard the Duck" It introduced itself in the same thick New York accent. "My holiday has just got weirder..." Elsa said in awe. "Holiday? HA!" Howard spoke in a sarcastic and humorous tone. It began to laugh. "The only reason you're here is cause of that Yondu fellow. By the way, Quill; you know he's pissed about you helping this young lady out?" Howard explained before Peter asked "How do you know me? Most importantly, how do you know about Elsa here?"

"Yondu tried to talk to my...collector. I snooped around to catch the details..." Howard explained as he drank the rest of the Martini. He looked at the glass which was empty then turned around and shouted "Yo. Collector! Do you have any more of this stuff? It's better than the Beer back in my dimension."

A old man who had white hair, a cape made out of some kind of alien skin and gold chains coming out of his shirt walked out of the rubble that was once his collection. "The Collector..." Gamora said with joy before the man corrected her " Taneleer Tivan. Please Call me Tivan." "It's nice to see that you're alive after...that fiasco." Peter said in a joking manner.

"Oh yes. Is the Orb out of Ronan's hands?" The Collector asked as Rocket answered cocky and statistically "It's safe all right. Ronan's isn't around anymore and the Orb is safe with the Nova Corps." "I am Groot." Groot said in a high pitched voice. "Great to know it's safe.." The Collector said in a very joyful and yet kinda sad tone. "Wait...Can I know what went on?" Elsa asked gracefully. The Collector turned to look at Elsa and walked up to her. "I knew I felt colder than your last visit. What power seem to be in you my dear?" He spoke in interest with Elsa's powers. He softly grabbed her left arm to feel her body temperature. She was ice cold.

"Get away from me!" She shouted as she jumped back and threw a line of ice down to get away from the Collector. "Calm it Elsa!" Peter shouted before he stopped to think about what he would say next. "...He was like this last time with Groot and Rocket..." he continued to calm down Elsa before Peter stopped. He thought about his next sentence. He continued jokingly "He's always like this."

"Don't worry. You interest me. You would do nicely..." The Collector said in awe of Elsa as he walked up to Elsa to feel her again. She took two steps back before warning him "I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way. We just met." Elsa tired to put the Collector down from advancing but then he continued "...in my other collection." "Oh." Elsa felt embarrassed.

"I can imagine you have a lot of work to do, Gamora with your new pals. I'll keep in contact but please take Howard with you. He's driving me nuts." The Collector said his goodbyes before Howard butted in "Before I go, do you have anymore of that green Martini? I really want..." He hiccuped before drunkly continuing his sentence in the thick New York accent of his "...it more than my beer." "I hope to see this lady in the future. It's been nice doing business with you." The Collector proclaimed.

The Guardians, Elsa and Howard left him with a Russian dog in a space suit. He turned to the dog and said statistically to it "Now, you can lick me anyway you want..."

* * *

**Howard as joined the Guardians. Yeah. The next couple of chapters are going to be fun. The next chapter (my personal favourite) will go live tomorrow then another chapter on Wednesday followed by the last one on Friday. Until then, please fav, review and follow this story if you like it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ravage a Ravager

**You guys are gonna love this chapter...Just read on...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ravage a Ravager**

Three Months. THREE months. Out in space. No progress on Anna. Nobody contacted Elsa from Terra. It seemed like she was off the map like she was when she was frozen in ice. She now knows what Cap felt. Years asleep as the world went by without you. No waiting up for you to come out of your sleep. She seemed out of place here as well. Technology that she didn't understand at first but now, knows how to use some of it. She can now fly the Milano and use some alien technology. Not everything...yet. She even steals Peter's mask now and again along with his plasma guns...

"I'm Peter Quill..." Elsa tried to imitate Peter while posing in battle stances that he would use to fight aliens with "...I'm also known by another name..." She said the same voice before she spoke in a very manly voice "Who?" She paused and looked at herself in the mirror. "Space-Lord." She answered herself in the Peter intimation. Unknowing to Elsa, Peter walked into her living space. "Who?" Elsa continued in the very manly voice before instantly turning back to the Peter intimation "Space-Lord. The Galaxy's Greatest criminal?" She shrugged before continuing her intimation "Forget it." then posed a bit more with the plasma guns.

"If you're trying to imitate me, it's Star-Lord. Not Space-Lord." Peter corrected Elsa's intimation before he pressed the button on the mask to make it come off, she removed the piece then said in disappointment "You want these back don't you?" "Yes but you're getting better at stealing my stuff. Maybe a bit too good..." Peter answered as Elsa gave the guns and the mask back to him. Howard walked into the room looking nervous. "Quill, we have a bit of a problem...you could say it's a ravaging problem." The trio ran towards the cockpit.

In front of the Milano was the Ravager mothership. "Quill!" Yondu's voice bellowed through the communicator.

"Yondu! My man!" Quill tried to charm Yondu like he was family but he wasn't going for it. "That ice bitch in your cargo has destroyed my ship 5 months ago and I've been hunting her. Give her to me or watch as your ship is blown to smithereens like when you saved the galaxy recently. Howard suddenly jumped on Elsa's back, pulled out a small pocket knife and grabbed her hair. "Quill, Elsa; play along. I'll get us out of this predicament." Howard whispered to the duo before Quill nodded and replied to Yondu in his usual joking tone "Gladly, let us board and we'll give you her. We'll be on our way after that." "No more tricks boy! I'm still pissed over that Orb trick you pulled to give the real one to the Nova Corps." Yondu warned before he shut off his communicator.

"You're gonna sell out?!" Drax and Gamora shouted in a shock tone at the same time. "What a way to go down hill, Quill." Rocket commented with his usual grouchy and cocky tone. "Guys, listen. We're gonna try to trick Yondu and the Ravagers like we did with the Orb. Play along." Peter explained as the sound of metal crunching and scraping on the outside meant that the Ravagers were ready for the trio to board. "Wish us luck." Howard whispered to the other Guardians before the trio were taken aboard Yondu's Mothership.

"Well, Well, Well. As it isn't Quilly boy!?" Yondu joking spoke with his thick western accent. "What do you want with me?" Elsa asked in fear of not knowing what would happen to her. "The Boys and I never got to taste Terran before. We were meant to eat Quill here but sadly, his jackass of a father didn't want us to do that. Now, you're not important and you've pissed me and the boys off..." "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Howard warned as he put his pocket knife away and jumped off Elsa's back.

"Lookie here boys! We have a starter of Duck here too!" Yondu joking mocked Howard before he pulled a two pistols out of his feathers. Peter put on his mask and drew his guns out. "Ready Elsa?" Peter said as Yondu just stood back with his first mate. His followers attacked the trio and Elsa began to freeze some of the followers. Peter began to use his rocket boots to dodge some of the Ravagers then he set his blasters to stun to knock them out. Howard, who was only around 3 foot tall used his pistols to temporary stun some of the Ravagers while pulling out some really bad jokes "Do you feel clucky, well do ya punk?" he taunted in his thick New Yorker accent before Star-Lord and Elsa dragged to back to the Milano.

"Make sure they don't get away!" Yondu shouted as more Ravagers followed the trio. "Shut the doors!" Peter commanded as the trio jumped into the ship just in time with the cockpit to detach itself from the mothership.

Drax and Elsa watched as Ravagers ships started to disembark from Yondu's mothership which itself began to move slowly. "We better get moving quickly. They're coming after us." Drax warned Peter, Rocket and Gamora who were driving the Milano through space. Soon enough, the sound of bullets hitting the ship "Now they're firing at us." Howard sarcastically pointed out before Rocket grouchily and sarcastically said "Wow. We never guessed." "Hold on. We're taking a detour!" Peter warned as Elsa and Howard buckled up. The Milano began to descend into the planet Moarg below.

The planet's water level was at it's highest. An event which would only happen every 400 years. Once a barren wasteland that Peter took the orb from is now full of lovely blue water and the occasional geyser or two. "Fly over the geysers!" Gamora shouted as the gunfire continued. "Rocket, with me!" Drax said as the duo went up to the Milano's cannons and began firing at the Ravagers.

"Give her to me Quill!" Yondu shouted through the communicator before Peter had to stop the Milano. The Ravagers have blocked the Milano from going anywhere in a sphere made out of the Ravagers ships. "We'll blow it up unless you give her to us boy!" Yondu continued to demand for Elsa. Elsa ran up to Peter and whispered into his ear "Let me wear your mask, open the cockpit and let me work my magic" "Ok..." Peter answered awkwardly as he gave her his mask. "Don't do anything stupid Quill!" Yondu warned as everything came to a standstill.

Meanwhile on Yondu's mothership; he was watching all the action from space. "If nothing happens in the next two minutes, command the boys to shoot her down. Quill and I need to be on even ground." Yondu commanded his first mate as he continued to watch the action. The Milano's cockpit opened up with what appeared to be Peter. "Ok Yondu..."Peter's voice began to charm Yondu but he was too pissed for that trick to work. "I'll give you the girl and we'll be on our way..." Peter's voice continued to charm before he moved his arm and shot a long sharp and small line of ice magic from his hand. It was Elsa! Somehow, her impression of Peter was actually spot-on and was very hard to tell if it was the real Peter or not.

The beam of ice hit one of the Ravagers ship which caused the engines to fail. Elsa got back inside the Milano as the damaged ship began to crash into the other ships causing a domino like chain of reactions. "Let's get outta here!" Rocket shouted as the group buckled up to enter space again. "I've had enough of you! I'm gonna come back and hunt you and your...'Guardians' friends once I've got more of my Ravagers. I've warned you boy!" Yondu warned the group with his thick western accent before he shut off his communicator.

"Quill, this was a stupid plan!" Rocket shouted sarcastically before Quill stated "It was actually Elsa's plan!" "Oh. Elsa, only I come up with the plans here..." Rocket began to critically state what was wrong with Elsa's plan before the Milano began to violently shake. "HOLD ON!" Peter shouted as the Milano began to drop. "Why isn't it working?!"Rocket shouted to Peter who answered "I think I know why..." as he pulled a lever on his console which made the Milano blast off into space. "That was a close one..." Drax pointed out as Howard unbuckled his seat-beat, walked away from the group and said in his thick New York accent "After that, I think I need a beer..."

* * *

**Do you see why I love this chapter? There's only two chapters left to upload and they should be both up by the end of the week. Until then guys, see ya later. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sisterly Rivalry

**Chapter Six: Sisterly Rivalry**

It's been seven months since she was on Terra. Seven months in space with her new friends but Elsa was still struggling to find her place in the universe. There was only one person who understood what she was going through and it was something she least expected. Howard was also going through the same crisis. He was a duck who was taken from his own dimension and placed in the Collector's collection. Stuck until the Guardians came with the Orb months ago. Now that he's free, he's still struggling to find his way back home. Elsa and Howard understood each other. Misfits finding their place in a universe that they struggle to understand.

"Guardians?" The Collector asked through the communicator. "Tivan..." Gamora said in interest "Look, there's an artefact that I need for my collection..." "Wait. I though your collection is gone after the Orb fiasco?" Rocket asked in a grouchy and sarcastic tone before the Collector explained "...I have more than one vermin..." "Why you?!" Rocket shouted as he pulled out his signature rifle.

"Hold it Rocket!" Elsa tried to calm Rocket down while the Collector began to give the details about his artefact "This artefact is a small cube with 6 colours and is a Terran item..." "Oh. I know what you're talking about. It's a Rubix Cube! I haven't used one of them in a while!" Peter said in excitement. "I'll happily pay 4 million units for it's arrival with my associate in Knowhere where the artefact also has been spotted. I hope you see you all later..." The Collector finished explaining before he turned off his communicator.

"Wow. 4 Million Units." Rocket repeated in awe and shock with the amount of money offered. "We'll be rich! Next Stop Knowhere!" Peter said in excitement as the steered the Milano towards Knowhere.

"Errr...hello...friends..." Elsa tried to make a sentence but she was feeling homesick. "Elsa?" Gamora asked before Elsa answered "I would love to help you guys try to find an artefact but I want some thinking time to myself..." "It's fine. I do sometimes myself..." Gamora approved what Elsa wanted to do as the she split herself from the group.

Howard looked at Peter and asked in his thick New York accent "You want me to check if she's ok don't you?" "If you don't mind..." Peter answered awkwardly as Howard began to follow Elsa and the group began to look for the artefact.

"Still, no progress on Anna..." Elsa said as she looked at ground. She kicked dirt with frustration. Howard came running towards Elsa and asked in his thick New York accent "Anna? Your sister?" "Yes. I think it maybe time to head back home..." Elsa answered Howard then a mysterious figure appeared from the shadows of the dark alleyway that Elsa took.

"I had a sister once..." the figure said in a strong female voice. "Who are you?" Elsa asked the figure who came out of the shadows. It was a woman. She was purple skinned and was half robotic. Her left hand was missing and seemed to be chopped off by a sword. "...Didn't Gamora tell you about me?" she asked to which Howard began to run back to the Guardians to warn them about the woman.

"No. Again, I'll ask..." Elsa answered as she got her hand ready to blast the woman with her ice magic. "...Who are you?" Elsa asked the woman with an angrier tone than earlier. "Gamora knows me as Nebula. Sister relationship. Now, you could become quite useful to my 'father's' needs..." the woman explained as she held her only sword up ready to slice Elsa's head off. Elsa began to blast the woman with her ice magic. That was unexpected...

Within the next minute, Howard returned with Star-Lord and Gamora. They knew how Elsa was facing. "What do you want Nebula?!" Gamora shouted as she drew her sword out ready to fight Nebula. Nebula just got her mechanical arm out of the ice when she turned to look at Gamora. "Your 'father' wants this one..." She explained as she grabbed Elsa and held her sword to Elsa's neck.

"Hold on..." Peter said as he looked confused. He looked at Nebula and Gamora then asked "Who's your father?" "You idiot! It's Thanos." Nebula said as Elsa slipped out of Nebula's headlock and froze her legs and arms. "That should keep you there for a while..." Elsa said smugly as the four left Nebula to thaw out by herself.

"How long will that last?" Peter asked Elsa who answered "Only till the end of the day then she'll come looking for us..." Elsa took a deep breath before she continued to speak "I've had some thinking time. I'm gonna stay with you for 2 more months before I want to return to Terra..." Rocket laughed at the idea.

"Quill won't return there. I'll tell ya that right now, icy. He hasn't been there for twenty six years! What makes you think that he'll take you back?!" Rocket remarked in a sarcastic tone. Elsa thought a minute before she looked at Quill who in return looked at her. She answered Rocket's sarcastic question "Family..."

* * *

**Yeah...Last chapter to upload then you guys will have to wait for the end of 'Phase One' of the Frozen/MCU Universe. That should be up on Friday and until then, see ya! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Return to Terra

**Here it is. The ending chapter. Does Elsa return to Earth? How does she persuade Peter? Well, go on...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Return to Terra**

One year she's been out in space. She's had many adventures and met many new friends like Quill but it was time for her to return to Terra. Peter on the other hand had other ideas to take her thoughts of home...

"Elsa..." Peter asked as he entered Elsa's room which was the guest room on his ship. "Yes. Peter?" Elsa answered to which Peter sat on her bed besides her "Why do you want to return to Terra?" He asked in interest.

"I never told you or others about this but I think it's time to tell you why I want to return to Terra. I had a sister called Anna and when I froze myself and Arendelle; I thought I killed my sister with my powers. I woke up a year and the three days ago, unfrozen by a friend who I thought I froze to death and a new friend who was an spy. We teamed up with Captain America..." Elsa explained before Peter interrupted "Captain America?! He died in action in World War II?"

"He's alive. He was frozen in ice...not by myself. He was thawed out two years ago..." Elsa answered Peter's question before she continued to explain why she wanted to return to Terra "...to stop an evil organisation from wiping out millions of innocent lives. We saved the world but the evil organisation has my sister unfrozen and alive...captured. I want to reunite with her. I'm sure you want to reunite with your family too..." Peter began to think about his family before he began to cry. Elsa hugged him. Peter must have had a bad childhood if he cried at the mention of family.

An hour later, Peter got back into the cockpit chair and talked into the microphone on the ship "Next stop Guardians, Terra!" He shouted in excitement. Rocket, Groot who was now the same height as Rocket & Gamora walked to Peter. "How in the fricking hell did she persuade you to go back?" Rocket asked in shock and in a grouchy tone. "Family." Peter answered while repeating what Elsa said to Rocket two months ago.

The Milano landed Liberty Island. "Here we are, Terra." Peter stated as he left the cockpit chair. "Thank you, Quill..." Elsa thanked Peter as he gave her a small pocket watch-like device. "What is this?" Elsa asked as Peter demonstrated what it did. "It's intergalactic communicator. You use it if you want help to find your sister or if you are in any danger of sorts." Peter explained as he walked back up to the cockpit. "It'll show up on here if you need help and I'll come as soon as possible." Peter finished explaining as Elsa kissed him.

"Thank You for everything, Guardians. I won't forget you all..." Elsa thanked all the Guardians before Peter grabbed her left arm. He had two last requests. "Elsa, if you meet Captain America again; please give him this..." Peter asked as he gave her a photo of a young Peter with a Captain America figure and his mother. Peter had written in his fanciest hand- writing "To Steve Rogers, thank you for giving me the courage to stand up for what you believe in. From Peter Jason Quill." and stappled with the photo is a photo of all the Guardians including Peter, Elsa and Howard. Written on that photo was the sentences "Here I am..." with an arrow pointing to Peter himself on the photo "with my new family..."

"...and secondly, contact me if Michael Jackson is still alive. I love his music. I'll see ya later Elsa..." Peter said as he let go of Elsa's arm. She walked out of the Milano and looked around Liberty Island. New York was only a swim away and the building that stood out the most? Avengers Tower. She knew what she would do next; Take up Steve's offer. She was gonna join the Avengers. "Thank you..." Elsa repeated as the Milano flew off and jumped back into space.

In a span of a year, Elsa had save the world and explored the galaxy with her new friends. Now, she had the experience to find Anna and save her from the unknown horrors that HYDRA had in store for her but first, she had to find Steve Rogers...

_The End_

* * *

**Well, that's all for now with this one. Glacier Problems (The one which finishes Elsa's story arc and is the Avengers/ Frozen crossover) might be a while due to the film's release next year. There is six chapters done for that one and I'm gonna release them slowly (For Example; a chapter to come out when the first trailer of AOU is released). The first chapter will be released for it when Disney Infinity 2.0 is released in the UK (19th September)**

**Until then, thank you for reading till the end and if you like it, leave a review and a fav then follow my account for the release of Glacier Problems. See ya later. :D**


End file.
